Camino a la muerte
by Nanashi Michi
Summary: Beyond Birthday, despues de la muerte de Quarter Queen -kiehehehe o deberia decir asesinato jejeje-.


Un golpe más en el hombro y tu obra quedaría lista.

¿Obra? Acaso así se le podía llamar ¡No!, creación tal vez. Pero acaso eso era relevante, lo único importante era él, atraerlo, enredarlo tan insecto en una telaraña, hacer que este caso lo apasionara para que al final quedara como un idiota ¡Un idiota que no había podido resolverlo! Por fin L tendría un error en su perfecto historial de éxito, todo seria blanco excepto por una pequeña mancha, carmesí obviamente.

Fijaste tu rojiza mirada en esa pequeña extremidad que pronto se desprendería del resto de cuerpo, diste el golpe final con un movimiento certero, lo tomaste con cuidado –no podías arruinarlo al final, ¿o sí?- y alaste fuertemente hacia ti.

El sonido del desprendimiento no era agradable para una persona "normal y civilizada" –si claro- pero tú, tu no eras cualquier tipo ¡Eras Beyond Birthday! Un incomprendido, un psicópata, un sujeto falto de atención, el backup de un esperpento y por supuesto un maldito que podía conocer el nombre y fecha de muerte de una persona con solo mirarle el rostro.

¿Acaso lo anterior era un don? ¿Tal vez una maldición? ¡Ja!, para ti solo era una habilidad más, un sentido más. Es decir había personas que tenían un ojo de un color completamente distinto al otro, otros podían ver música u oler colores ¿Qué había de raro en tu habilidad?

Sostuviste el brazo, mientras mirabas con una pequeña sonrisa la sangre que brotaba de aquella herida, _simplemente hermoso _pensaste con un poco de malsana diversión.

Caminaste alrededor del cuerpo mientras dejabas el brazo junto con la pierna que ya habías cortado, te inclinaste hacia el rostro de la pequeña pálido y de labio morados –hermosa como ninguna- y levantaste uno de sus parpados. Llevaste tu mano libre hacia un bolsillo de tu pantalón, y extrajiste tu más preciado objeto, tu navaja.

Con precisión extrajiste su globo ocular ayudándote con ella, realizaste la misma operación con el otro, dejando un par de cuencos donde hacia unas horas un par de pupilas celestes brillaban con alegría -¡Oh! Pero qué tiempos aquellos jejeje-.

Irguiéndote admiraste tu creación desde distintos ángulos, algo le faltaba. Un destello en tu mente y un objeto que toco tu palma te hizo acordarte, de otro bolsillo de tu pantalón emergió tu mano sosteniendo un par de lentes, se los colocaste en su cadavérico y manchado rostro acomodando varios mechones de su cabello.

¡Listo! Ahora sí, estaba lista, lista para presentarse al publico pero ahora había que acomodar su escenario –debía ser perfecto, tal y como ella era ahora-.

Lentamente cuidaste de poner cada uno de las pistas que lo llevarían a ti, siguiendo el plan -¿seria de venganza o para llamar la atención?-.

Saliste de la habitación dejando a la pequeña estrella en su perfecto escenario. Una sonrisa llena de burla apareció en tus labios mientras atravesabas ese callejón recordando las últimas palabras de tu víctima.

¡Asesino de mierda! La sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada, reíste como maniaco en aquel obscuro callejón. Asesino, asesino, asesino ¿es que solo eso te creían? Tú no lo eras, tu no los matabas, matar era acabar con la existencia terrenal de algo o alguien; no tu los exaltabas, hacías que su muerte sirviera para algo más productivo, los utilizabas como simples objetos que te servirían para tu plan perfecto.

La carcajada había terminado dejando solo un rastro de pequeños espasmos que tus hombros y demás cuerpo temblara ligeramente aunque esa perturbadora sonrisa se negaba a desaparecer.

Tu segunda llamada hacia L ya estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba pulir algunos detalles de la siguiente ¡Kiehehehehe! Ese fracasado de Bottomslash por fin haría algo bueno de su vida –o debería decir muerte-, serviría como una señal para él, un pequeño: "¿Qué tal mi pequeño detective favorito? He vuelto ¡Kiehehehehe!". Sabias que debías mantenerte oculto, aun no era tu turno para el show, pero querías ver tantas cosas: la cara de la madre al encontrar a su hija convertida en estrella, la cara de la policía al ver el escenario y por supuesto la cara de L. Ver la muerte del mundo entero era otro de tus sueños, aunque bueno solo verías tres o tal vez cuatro –¿deberías contar la propia también?-

Con paso lento te encaminaste hacia tu departamento, debías admitir que tu trabajo cansaba y necesitabas un buen tarro de mermelada –oír a esa perra suplicar clemencia no había sido muy agradable para tus oídos, era satisfactorio no podías negarlo pero casi te dejaba sordo. Una gritona menos en el mundo, ¡jeje!-. Diste un paso más hacia adelante, hacia tu recompensa, hacia tu siguiente víctima, hacia L y por supuesto hacia tu muerte.


End file.
